


Party at Clarissa's!

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Deliberately Bad Poetry, F/F, Fluff, Food, Friendship, minor Martissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: “It’s kinda like a cooking class and a commercial?  I’m not explaining it very well, I’m sorry.”“Don’t apologize, it sounds fun!  I’d love to come!”“O-oh really?  I’ll pick you up at four then!”





	Party at Clarissa's!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Pampered Chef party I went to with my mom recently.

Lisa rode shotgun in Caitlin’s car to a home in the suburbs.  It looked large enough to house a family and polite enough to ask visitors to please wipe their shoes.  Lisa couldn’t get over how adorable it was!

“Caitlin!” an older blond woman greeted the scientist with a smile that made Lisa feel welcome already. “I’m glad you made it—and you brought a friend!”

“Yes, I did!  This is Lisa; Lisa, this is Clarissa.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Lisa.”

“I’m glad to be here with such enchanting company,” Lisa poured on the classic Snart charm.  Caitlin and Clarissa ate it up.

Clarissa stepped away from the door, “Come in, come in!”

Some ladies, mostly of the older variety, were chatting in the living room.  Most were friends of Clarissa’s or like Lisa, friends of friends.  One significantly younger person boasted a bouncy bush of dark brown hair and berrylicious burgundy lipstick.  She was taking stock of ingredients and tools.

“Shawna!” Lisa said, pleasantly surprised to see her here.

Shawna paused taking stock of ingredients and tools to greet her partner in crime, “Hey, Lis’.  This your first time at a Pampered Chef party?”

“Indeed it is; the lovely Miss Snow invited me.”

Lisa didn’t miss Caitlin’s faint blush.

“Cool. Go fill out a ticket and chuck it in the flowerpot.  You might win some wine.”

“Ooooh, don’t mind if I do,” Lisa’s voice curled around the words.

“Cait, you can fill out...” Shawna reviewed a mental checklist, “three? Three, cuz you came, you RSVPed online, and you brought a buddy.”

“I can fill them out for you, sweetie,” Lisa offered to Caitlin since she was already there, and Caitlin was already chilling with Central City’s Gilmore Girls.  She dotted the I in her name with a heart and Caitlin’s with stars for STAR Labs.

An older gentleman, apparently Clarissa’s husband Martin poked his head in for a sec to kiss Clarissa’s cheek, and goddamn were they adorably domestic.  Clarissa assured him that everything was all set and that she was confident in Shawna’s abilities.  Shawna smiled with pride.  Martin wished them all a happy party and ducked back into the library.  He struck Lisa as someone who loved cooking with his wife but would get overwhelmed by all the chaotic banter of the group.

Shawna thanked Clarissa for hosting and welcomed the guests.  She outlined the menu: salsa and guac for nachos and whipped cream for a cake she, Clarissa, and Martin had baked earlier.  She gave them a spiel about how she became a consultant a month ago.  Shawna had never thought much about cooking as something she enjoyed prior to that, but now she was livestreaming demonstrations on Instagram.

“One of the things you can do to make it easier to press garlic is to cut the tips,” Shawna pulled out one of several knives with a plastic-looking handle.  She then grabbed a garlic press and scrunched the handles to add some garlicy goodness to what would become the salsa.

She invited everyone to try out the tools.  The knife was sturdier than it looked.  The guests delightedly chopped the onions, tomatoes, and peppers.  Caitlin and Lisa got to use a citrus press to harvest some lime juice.  It required some brawn to use but was doable.

Once all the ingredients had gotten chucked into a chopper, Shawna pumped the handle to make some salsa.  She and Clarissa distributed it and some chips to everyone who wanted some; Caitlin and Lisa shared a plate.

The salsa drowned their plate in juice.  Lisa usually preferred smoother salsas, but she liked it anyway.  It wasn’t spicy for her palate, but it was still tasty.  She always thought that salsa was spicier cold, so that helped.

Caitlin struggled to get some onto her chips.  It just kept running away from her, but she had a salsa-wrangling girlfriend to save the day!

Clarissa joked with some friends once the guac was ready for consumption.  Apparently, one of them didn’t eat green food—except green M&Ms.  Lisa could get behind that!  Lisa certainly preferred the salsa over the guac, which worked out perfectly since Caitlin fell in love with the guac; really, Lisa had half a mind to get jealous.

Shawna beat the whipped cream into a fluffy confection while Clarissa added chocolate chunks to a chocolate pool in a chocolate cake.  Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate galore!  Caitlin looked like she’d soon be drooling.  Lisa smiled.

The microwave was too small for the pot to rotate, so the cake had to be in there for longer than its typical twelve minutes.  Lisa had never tossed anything into a microwave for longer than six minutes and cracked a joke about not knowing that microwaves could cook for longer than ten.  It amused the ladies as the chocolate's sweet, succulent scent teased them all.

Caitlin was going through withdrawals when it got down to its last minute.  She quietly announced how many seconds it needed.  Her eyes blazed with hope when Shawna checked it.  Her heart shattered when the chunks hadn’t properly melted.  Lisa squeezed Caitlin’s hip and distracted her with chips and lips.  One of the Gilmore Girls cooed at young love, and that got everyone recounting their relationships’ early days.  Lisa found a much younger Martin’s attempts at poetry amusing.

_Your hair is so bright, it contains platinum._

_And just like platinum, few can corrode your spirit._

_High temperatures don’t bother you,_

_but your heart is always warm!_

_I’ll spend my entire life with you._

_Hopefully, neither of us have a short half-life._

“It was the thought that counted,” Clarissa smiled, looking back on the memory fondly, “and Martin’s always been thoughtful.”

Everyone awwwed at her obvious affection.

The cake was finally, finally done!  One person only wanted whipped cream cuz she was allergic to chocolate, and everyone gave her their sympathies.  Thankfully, Caitlin got her piece of cake and dollop of whipped cream second; she would’ve wasted away if she was last.  Lisa was pleased that the cake lived up to Caitlin’s hype.  Lisa loved when Caitlin was happy.  Her smile was unceasingly delightful and got Lisa smiling, too.

They socialized for a bit and ordered some cookery.  Caitlin got a brownie pan that would bake individual brownies.  Shawna warned her to halve the baking time for whatever she put in it.

“I learned that the hard way when I ended up with hockey pucks.”

 _Oh no_ haunted the room.  Shawna shrugged and bounced back with an anecdote about how she’d just made guac for the first time earlier that day.

They topped off the afternoon by drawing the winners.  One lady was utterly delighted to win something!  She’d be giving it to her daughter, but she liked the feeling of winning!  She selected the spoon that had a slider to contain different measurements, one woman wanted two spice rubs—her name got drawn twice—and Shawna handed Lisa the wine automatically.

“You’re gonna pick it anyway,” Shawna rolled her eyes and grinned.

Lisa and Caitlin snickered.

They chatted with Shawna, Clarissa, and the others for a bit before heading on home.  Lisa wanted to do this again; it was fun!  Caitlin informed her that she’d gotten Shawna’s card.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
